puppetfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SuperScrabbleNTurkeyDude
Reply on Tom and Jerry Question Sure i do not see why not, Oh and to sign talk pages to type in ~~~~ and that automaticly adds you name. *Phillip (talk) 04:23, 27 December 2006 (UTC) Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome, welkom Welcome to our wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. (It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site.) Enjoy! Phillip (talk) 09:19, 25 December 2006 (UTC) Thank You Thank you Welcome and thank you for contributing to Wikia! We are an open experiment in free culture, in community collaboration. We believe Wikia is the next step in the evolution of non-proprietary culture. Our goal is to build the best source of content for topics you care about and to let you meet people who share your passions and interests. By writing, translating, or helping edit on wikia, you can share your knowledge and opinions and inform the world. Your work belongs to you, and the free license guarantees you that we will always listen to your concerns and manage the site in ways that benefit you. If we screw up, the communities leave, which means we have to treat you right. There are a few founding principles here, and if you are familiar with Wikipedia, you will already know a lot of these. We encourage a culture of open and respectful dialog Respect each other: Wikians understand that there is a difficult and delicate balance to be achieved between having communities with healthy internal dialog and dissent, while at the same time keeping the discussion kind and loving, so that trolls and vandals do not dominate the culture Respect the mission statement of each Wikia: Each Wiki community can and should have a mission statement which is modified over time by the community and that mission statement should be respected. Wikipedia works with a core mission statement that includes Neutrality as a central principle. Wikias can and do operate on different principles. If a Wikia is set up for advocacy of some particular point of view, respect from people who disagree with that point of view is primarily about launching a separate community, rather than disrupting the one which exists. Don't bite the newbies: Communities grow by being open, and stay healthy by being open. It is important to greet newcomers with kindness and friendliness, assuming good faith. Jimmy Wales this message